User talk:67.86.56.85
If you continue with the vulgarities after the block expires, the next block will be longer. You've been told our position on this. If you can't have a civil disussion, then move on. 31dot (talk) 02:28, July 13, 2019 (UTC), :Quote-Yeah, fuck us...………….. That was by a respondent to an earlier query of mine, so I thought I would clap back in kind.-- 03:35, July 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Sound great for you out of context, but actually his was a "clap back" at you and your indication that it is somehow our job to follow through on something you are clearly obsessed about from non-credible sources.--Alan (talk) 03:50, July 13, 2019 (UTC) These plagiarism allegations date back YEARS and when it comes to you people, I would say crickets, but crickets make noise. You have more than enough stories running a goddamn Google search. You have not mentioned a single word about Anas Abdin who INDEED got ripped by Alex Kurtzman and his goons.-- 04:52, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :I've now blocked you for longer. Please peddle this elsewhere. 31dot (talk) 00:42, July 22, 2019 (UTC) So I get blocked under specious charges of harassment and intimidation because I think this site should discuss the solid Plagiarism allegations regarding Star Trek: Discovery and the overwhelming case of Anas Abdin. Are you people such blind Trekkies that you will simply write off all of Abdin's charges?-- 02:07, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Based on your writing style I believe you are User:Jared Paul Baratta, and as you are evading your block and community ban, I am blocking this IP indefinitely. 31dot (talk) 22:10, July 23, 2019 (UTC) He sounds like another Trekkie who has recognized the many FAILINGS on this site. I wager you burned him because of the same lack of action. The Plagiarism allegations levied by Anas Abdin not only hold water, but an oil tanker. YouTube, Google and other sources clearly lay out the case that Star Trek: Discovery is indeed a total ripoff of Abdin's online video game Tardigrades. Michael Burnham is Abdin's Yolanda, Paul Stamets is Maciek, Hugh Culber is Aziz. Goes on and on and on. Even Wikipedia acknowledges Abdin's case, but the blind Trekkies here at Memory Alpha have chosen to be deaf, dumb, blind and mute to the man's protests. Why are you DELIBERATELY choosing to ignore this?-- 11:16, July 24, 2019 (UTC) To Administrator 31dot, you come across to me as a bully. Seems you were a bully to this Jared Paul Baratta guy. My heart goes out to him and I suppose countless other fan editors who have fallen victim to your abuse. It really is shameful you conduct yourself in this manner.-- 11:19, July 24, 2019 (UTC) I took a look at that Jared Paul Baratta fella and he HAS experienced the same abuse I have gotten, and just like him, the abuse is generated from both of us pointing out your inaction. He makes some valid points. I took a look at his posting history, and I agree, you allowed a guest from TOS to languish as a stub like Ted Gehring who made his appearance back when LBJ was in office, but the average bit player in a J.J. Abrams film gets the full treatment. I saw a great point he made in that you can't see the disconnect of treating Gannet Brooks to a featured article while the woman who played her, Johanna Watts was a stub for more than a decade. Looks to me like it took him less than 10 minutes to flesh out Watts' page. I feel like buyin this guy a beer. We share the sting of being blocked for the simple reason of pointing out your numerous failings. I know how long Star Trek: Discovery has been on this site and it's absurd you have not included anything regarding Anas Abdin's claims. Yo JPB, I feel ya dog. :It's pretty clear, Jared, since that's who you are, that you are evading your community-imposed ban and are incapable of working in a collaborative and civil manner and have refused to provide proper sources for your claims, probably because you are here to peddle an agenda, and have never understood after years of blocks that this is a volunteer effort where people do what they can when they can with what they have available in the time they have to do it. It would be great if you have the time to expand every article here for you to do it, but you have flushed that opportunity down the toilet with your combative attitude, refusal to heed instructions, movie-review style writing, and numerous other things. I'd suggest you find somewhere else to spend your time because you will not be permitted to edit here for the foreseeable future under any IP address or username. Don't make me remove your ability to edit this page, too. 31dot (talk) 16:30, July 24, 2019 (UTC) This Jared fella must have really pissed you people off. Me, I'm just a fan, a fan who expects better from this site. As far as the plagiarism claims, I HAVE provided sources. And what does it say of you that I have to do all the work? Are you THAT lazy that you can't run a search on BING or Google and see article after article after article, YouTube-video after video after video of people who unlike you, HAVE followed this. Again, Wikipedia has gotten on the stick about this. You can call me Jared all ya want, makes me feel even greater sympathy for this guy. Jared Paul Baratta, I will buy you a round should we ever meet. You administrators told me and Jared we haven't followed the rules, we have not collaborated in the proper fashion. Why, cause it shouldn't be us who do all the heavy lifting? Since this is how you plan to conduct yourselves, stands to reason there are many more outside myself and this Jared who have had your abuse inflicted on us. I keep going over his history, and I see a guy who made every effort to improve this site. Shame on you for what you've done to him. This is like talking Stairway to Heaven and Led Zeppelin] and not discussing the plagiarism case regarding THAT song. My new friend Jared, myself and others you have burned could form our own support group. I mean, I did a deep dive on this guy, the way he expanded Ursaline Bryant suggests a few minutes, then there's Glenn Morshower, dude killed himself. I see he also did real, meaningful work on Jason Isaacs and Anthony Rapp. Keep abusing people like me and him, and nobody will turn to this site for their Trekkie needs. Jared, they don't like us, they don't want us.-- 16:54, July 24, 2019 (UTC)